What She Knows
by rlturner79
Summary: Ficlet. Sam observes Danny & Martin & comes to some conclusions. DannyMartin slash.


"Where is he?!" Martin's voice was tight, panicked and just on this side of hysterical.

Sam took a few steps towards him, started to reach out and touch him, but quickly thought the better of it. "He's through there," she said gently, pointing to the area closed off by only a curtained partition. "But I don't know if the doctors want anyone in there and – Martin!" she called after him, but as soon as she had pointed out where Danny was, he had spun on his heel and walked swiftly in that direction.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Elena stand up and take a few steps after Martin. Quickly, Sam walked after her and took a hold of her arm. "Don't," she said softly, glancing past Elena to where Martin had disappeared behind the blue curtain.

A flash of something angry ran through Elena's eyes and she jerked her arm away. "Why not?" she asked. "I want to see him!" she exclaimed.

Sam didn't miss the tone of her voice. The one that sounded like she thought she _belonged_ in there…with Danny. Sighing, Sam shook her head. She really couldn't answer Elena honestly. What was she supposed to say?

_Martin's with him; he doesn't need you. He doesn't _want_ you. Leave them alone. Danny's not going to be with you. Why? Because of Martin._

But she couldn't say any of those things. It wasn't her place. And besides, she still didn't know the whole story…what _exactly_ they were. All she knew for sure was that trying to come between them was nearly impossible. When she and Martin had been dating there had always been a sense of…wrongness to it. She knew very well that a lot of that had been her fault. She was still in love with Jack; she'd never been able to completely commit to Martin…hadn't wanted to really. But a part of it had also been on Martin. Whether he and Danny had an actual relationship or not, she still wasn't one hundred percent certain, and hadn't been then either. But she knew there was _something_ between them. And it wasn't something either of them took lightly.

Sam had been the one to call Martin and tell him that Danny had been shot. Instantly, she had heard the panic in Martin's voice as he had rapidly asked her question after question, forcing her to practically yell at him to get him to stop talking and listen.

"_He's going to be okay Martin."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Elena, Danny and I were chasing the two of them through the warehouse. One of them got a few shots off, hit Danny in the shoulder. We got them both though."_

"_How is he? Sam is he all right?"_

_Exasperated, she almost snapped that she'd just told him that Danny was okay. But the genuine fear that persisted in his voice made her be patient. "It did a little more than graze him, went through cleanly. He's going to be okay Martin."_

"_I'll be there in twenty minutes," he snapped and hung up the phone._

From the moment she'd called Martin, Sam had been expecting the irrational panic. What caught her slightly off guard was Elena's worry and fear. Written plainly on her face at the warehouse. In the way she'd held Danny's hand in the ambulance, though he'd clearly paid her almost no attention. He'd looked more at _Sam_, a strange sort of pleading in his eyes. And pain. That was why she'd called Martin first, even before Jack.

But Elena…she'd insisted on seeing Danny, but the doctors had refused at the time. So instead, she'd sat next to Sam in the hallway and had fidgeted nervously; asking every five minutes, to Sam's annoyance, if she thought Danny was going to be okay. Sam herself was curious though. She'd seen Danny flirting with Elena on several occasions…and Elena, after a while, had started to flirt back. But what Elena didn't seem to realize was that Danny flirted with everyone. Suspects, witnesses, people on the street, the girl behind the counter at Starbucks, the guy in the mail room…_everyone._ But Sam knew – despite still not being entirely sure of their relationship – that only one person really mattered. Martin.

As Elena walked briskly down the hall towards Danny, Sam followed after her, managing to reach her just before she stepped past the curtain. She grabbed her arm again and Elena turned slightly, shooting her a dirty look. Before she could say a word, Sam shook her head, narrowed her eyes, and pressed a finger to her own lips, indicating Elena should stay quiet.

Unable to repress her own curiosity, Sam gingerly pulled the curtain to the side a little ways so that the two of them could peek around it. She knew it was wrong and she should let them be alone, but she doubted she'd be able to stop Elena from barging in on them and at least this way they'd still at least have the pretense of privacy.

Martin sat on a small stool at Danny's bedside, gripping his hand with one of his own, and running his free hand tenderly through Danny's hair. He was leaning over him closely and Danny was turned slightly towards him, eyes showing both a small pain as well as relief. Sam could only guess that the latter was because of Martin's presence.

It was frightfully intimate, and Sam had to wonder how on a normal basis, they managed to – for the most part – seem as if they were only good friends.

"You…scared me," Martin murmured, and Sam was betting it wasn't the first time he'd said that. Danny nodded knowingly, winced a little and leaned into Martin's touch as his fingers trailed over his Danny's cheek. "Does it hurt?" Martin asked, voice laced with concern.

"Little," Danny mumbled. "They gave me morphine though."

They were both silent for a few minutes. Danny watching Martin. Martin's gaze flitting from Danny's face to the hand he held, to the bandage on his opposite shoulder. Sam could see him squeezing Danny's hand, and watched, her heart aching a bit as he continued to run his fingers over Danny's face and hair, assuring himself that Danny was alive and whole.

"I was scared too," Danny admitted softly, breaking the silence that had settled between them. Martin looked up sharply and Sam swore his eyes were shining brightly…full of tears. He pulled his stool even closer to the bed, leaning down so that his forehead touched Danny's. "Wished you were there Fitzie," Danny added. "With me…instead of the girls."

Sam swallowed hard, unable to tear her eyes away from them. She couldn't recall ever hearing Danny sound so…small. For as many times as she had pondered the nature of Martin and Danny's relationship she hadn't been able to see much past the fact that Martin seemed to be smitten with Danny. That he needed him for so many reasons. For the first time she really let herself see that Danny, apparently, needed Martin too. Maybe more.

Martin released a shaky breath and opened his eyes, staring into Danny's troubled gaze. He cupped Danny's face in his palm and ran his thumb over his cheek. "As soon as Sam called me I came straight here. She told me you were all right, but I…I needed to see for myself. To touch you," he whispered.

"Martin…" Danny's voice broke and his eyes filled with tears, a build up of fear, emotion and exhaustion.

"Shh," Martin whispered, both hands on Danny's face now, one trailing down to his chest, settling over his heart, the other on his neck. He leaned down, closer and pressed his lips to Danny's, kissing him tenderly. It was gentle, comforting, but overwhelmed with things Sam knew she shouldn't be watching. There was love there. Real, deep, soulful love.

When they broke apart, Martin stayed close; his forehead still pressed to Danny's, their eyes closed, absorbing one another's fear and feelings. Silently, Sam tugged on Elena's arm, pulling her away and letting the curtain fall silently back into place. Elena came without resistance and when they were safely down the hall she turned and looked at Sam, bewildered confusion – and just a touch of hurt – written all over her face.

Sam smiled softly at her, eyes full of pity, and when Elena read that in her stare, she frowned and narrowed her eyes before storming away. Sam was pretty sure she wouldn't be doing anymore flirting with Danny now. When Jack arrived a few minutes later, she smiled wearily at him as he sat down next to her in the hallway.

"Is he okay?" Jack asked, concerned.

Sam nodded, turning sideways in her uncomfortable chair to face him. "Yeah, he'll be fine. Martin's with him now."

Jack raised an eyebrow briefly, and when a knowing look flashed through his dark eyes, Sam wasn't at all surprised. Trust Jack to have known all along. "Good," he replied easily, sounding satisfied.

And Sam smiled.


End file.
